Naruto :' the playboy'
by naruto ultimate rasengan
Summary: Naruto leaves sakura after having sex...he  doesnt care abour her ..or maybe he does... but he leaves Konoha forever  to join his dad business now what will happen ?...read to know more ..  Narusaku mainly..NaruHina small side part...


**Well this is it my new story which I had been thinking of writing for a long time but being a lazy ass made me postpone it for months ….I am sure that you people will surely like this one …and if you don't then please do tell me the errors I made and I will try to better my work…**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Playboy Departs ..**

Tears kept falling from Sakura's eyes as she ran down the street , her world was ending . Everything had ended , all dreams , all plans , all thoughts . Aimlessly she kept on her track without caring what was happening around .

She didn't want to see that face , more tears fell as she thought of his face…blue eyes , yellow hair . He was everything for her then why had he done this ? . Why did he play with her feelings ?

What wrong had she done ?. She was pretty , intelligent and all boys admired her then why …

She had given everything to him just the night before and now he had another girlfriend . He dumped her , sex was his motive .

However, did he care about her motive , she wanted to marry him , he had smiled and said that he would love to marry her because she was so sweet and beautiful . Then why did he back off from his words.

Finally she reached her house , she opened the door and went inside without speaking she ran to her room and bursting in she flung on the bed and burst into tears…

Naruto was moving towards his college , his day was going rather bad . He had hoped Sakura would understand everything and not create a scene however she was foolish and started shouting at her top of the voice at him in the middle of street .

His reputation was damaged , he was Naruto Namikaze son of the famous Business man Minato Namikaze a billionaire . How could a girl like Sakura Haruno think that Naruto would fall in LOVE with him ?.

He laughed at his thoughts , as he continued walking . His new girlfriend was sexier than Sakura , she had bigger breasts . Another smile came over his face as he remembered everything that had happened in morning with him and Tenten .

He rubbed his hand in delight , this new girlfriend was sure better than Sakura who took five months of relationship before she allowed him to have sex with her . Tenten had allowed it all on the first day .

This had saved a lot of time of his , months of relationship and then sex sucks practically . He yawned as he finally reached the enterance . His eyes widened as he saw people crowding around a list .

Making a face he walked towards it and hoped silently that he had passed this year after failing continuously for 3 yrs . He pushed aside 2-3 people and then all his panic died as he smiled .

He had done it , yes he had passed . He turned around and ran back towards his house . This was worth celebrating , he had passed . He grinned as he was reminded how his mother had smashed his head last year when he had failed on the window ceiling .

Now it was time to get some encouraging words . Seeing the huge mansion with the name 'NAMIKAZE RESIDENCE' he increased his speed . The guards opened the door as soon as they saw him make his way towards the house . He bursted into the house and shouted

"MOM…DAD…COME DOWN…"

"We are already down …don't shout Naruto.." replied a pink haired woman sitting on a sofa in the huge hall . Minato was sitting next to her and there was a huge file in front of him .

"Mom….Dad ..I PASSED …Hehe .." Naruto shouted loudly and laughed smugly . There was no reaction to the receivers , Kushina got up and said " We know you passed in fact we got your report as well..you passed by 2 marks ..Naruto what did you do so great that you are so happy ?"

Naruto's grin vanished as he said " But I passed right ?...this is worth celebrating …Mom and Dad tonight we are going to party ..."

Minato got up and said " No , tonight you are going to suna…"

Naruto grinned and said " Wow…I love you people…you are sending me on a vacation well that wasn't expected but still thanks a lot .."

Minato cleared his throat and said " Naruto you are joining the families Business …you are going to manage my hotel and stores in Suna …"

Naruto's eyes popped out as he stared at his dad in horror . Surely , something was completely wrong with his year . Had he heard 'Family Business' ?.

" Dad…why do you need me to do that ..you are the best …I am not required …"

"Naruto you have a clever mind …and plus this business must pass on to you ..so it is decided you are joining the business…"

"Please dad ..let me enjoy this week I will go next-"

"Naruto ..our business needs you there right now..I have booked the flights you are leaving tonight …and as for your party you passed with such a low grade so practically you shouldn't get a party …however since you are joining the business I have a gift for you…"

He took out two keys from his pocket and laid them on the table and said " One is of your own house in Suna …and the other is your cars key which is safe in your car parking in Suna…."

Naruto's eyes shined at what he heard .." Dad did you buy me the car I wanted ?.."

Naruto's question was answered by a smile on Minato's face and he jumped in air and ran and hugged his parents . He took the keys and rushed into the room in delight Bugatti Veyron was his new car .He took out luggage bag it was time to pack everything. He would go now forever from Konoha .

He took out his cell and saw Tenten's message saying " How are you ?..". He deleted the message and her number , he no longer needed her . He scrolled down inbox and his eyes gazed on the previous messages that had been sent to him by his ex…..by Sakura .

Something made him feel weird , since the morning he had been feeling this weirdness however lately this weirdness had only multiplied ; He closed his eyes and cursed himself for concentrating on useless stuff and wasting his time. He started throwing clothes in his luggage bag to ignore this feeling .

The world slowly came back into existence as Sakura woke up from her sleep . It was night , her grief had exhausted her and thrown her in sleep . Her eyes widened as she realized that he result would already be out .

. She got out of the bed and went out of the room , ignoring her mothers voice she went out of the house towards her college .

It was dark but Sakura could very well identify him , why had he come there ?. Didn't he check his result in the morning when it was out ?. He turned around said " Sakura will you stop hiding and come out .."

Sakura's body became numb as she cursed herself in her mind . He had caught her peeping , she felt so embarrassed . She didn't want to face him but if she ran away then it would be more embarrassing . She gathered her courage and walked boldly , she went to her list and to smiled , she had topped .

She turned away and started walking even though she was feeling happy but his presence made it all awkward . As she was walking a hand caught her by the shoulder . Electricity ran through her body . She couldn't make him move away from her , after all they had done .

She felt so weak and pathetic in front of him . She shivered as he closed towards her and he spoke " Sakura ….wont you even say a proper goodbye to me …"

Sakura's eyes widened at what he heard but she didn't want to speak to him at all. She moved out of his grasp and continued walking . Whatever he meant didn't concern her at all.

He spoke loudly " Sakura I am leaving Konoha forever .."

Sakura became numb , this couldn't be happening . She turned towards him and said shakily " Y-you are j-jok-king right ?"

" I am afraid I am not …"

Sakura stood there stunned , the world which had ended was ending more and more , everything was sinking and falling deep in dumps . Sakura licked her lips which had gone completely dry by now .

" You…I mean ..this cant be ..I mean you cant go a-and leave m-me…"Sakura stuttered .

"Apparently I have already left you Sakura…I don't know why I came here ..but something told me that I must come here and now I guess I know …it was you I had to talk before I leave…"

Sakura stared at him and she spoke " Naruto kun…you cant do this ..(falls to her knees )..I love you …please don't go …don't leave me …."

Naruto went to where she was crying on her knees , he bent down and pulled her up and as he looked into her eyes a weird emotion filled him to the brim . He bend towards her lips and claimed them softly and then with passion the lips became hard .

Sakura moaned in amazement , it felt so wonderful . Her mind had stopped by this kiss. Naruto broke free and kissed her forehead and spoke " Sakura…I-I ..m-must go.."

With that he ran away but as he said this a tear fell down his eyes , he reached the car and told the driver to move . The car started and moved away , Naruto wasn't able to conclude what had happened .

This wasn't planned , he touched the wet lining on his cheek . The tears …why the tears ?. He had hardly ever cried in his life then why did he cry now ?.. and that too for a girl he cried …for a girl who was just like any other ordinary girl he had met . He was stunned and why was there a lump in his throat ?. He was going but something was holding him back .

"I am perfectly fine …nothing has happened .." He spoke loudly and reassured himself . Finally they had reached the airport , he quickly rubbed the tears and smiled as he saw his dad and mom on the air port they had gone ahead while he had gone to the college .

He got out of the car and hugged them and bade his goodbye , he closed his eyes as he made his way inside the airport and spoke to himself .." Sakura…whatever part you played in my life is over…I don't feel anything for you now…"

Sakura reached her house , she didn't know what to do or say . Naruto had kissed her and he had cried ?. If he liked her then why did he go away in the first place? . What was going on and where was he going now ?.

He was going away forever these words echoed in her mind . She came back to her reality her mother shouted " Sakura …why you not replying ?"

Sakura realized that her mother was saying something " Um…what happened mom ?"

"Your result ?...how was it ?.."

"Mom.. I topped .."

Sakura's mom smiled and said " That is so wonderful but why are you crying baby ? what happened ?"

"I am not crying ...water fell on my face as I was drinking it .." she spoke hastily .

"You sure ? you don't look okay to me ..you can tell me what happened .."

"Um…Nothing …I need to go to bed .."

"But Sakura you topped you must celebrate-"

"Mom …can we do it tomorrow …I must go to sleep ..I am not feeling well.."

With that she rushed to her room and bolted the door. She had topped she should be happy , now the best companies would approach her for jobs , however it was on contrary and this had happened all because of him .

She couldn't imagine her life without him , his smile made her day and now when he was gone what purpose had she got to live for ?. She was aimless , not knowing what was right of wrong and she knew that there was only person who could make her fell okay now …..her best friend ..INO….

**Well this ends the first chapter though it isn't too big , it isn't too small either . The next coming chapter will be bigs and yes this story of mine will contain lemons … **

**I will be updating this story for a while …and my story The world war destroyed everything is on hiatus for now… **

**I hope you people liked the first chapter ..this story was in my mind for a long time but I wasn't getting the time to write it . If you people appreciate I will continue with this story … **

**Waiting eagerly for your reviews and comments … !**


End file.
